Descendants of Camelot
by demigodgirl27
Summary: Merlin has a descentdamt named Athna. Arthur has one named Adrey. They don't get along well like Merlin and Arthur did. But Athena finds something that ties their fates together. Athena has the same destine as Merlin had for Arthur. The great dragon and Merlin are still alive. Merlin still looks young. Bad news Mordred and Morgan are Alvie. It's up to the 2 girls to save the world.
1. The book

Athena's POV: 4th book so far in the day, and into the 5th. Little did I know that this book, the 5th I read on the first day of summer vacation would change my life. It was old and damaged. It had been in my family for centuries. It was written by some one "unknown" my mother said. She knew the truth. We were descended of one of the characters in the book. The tales weren't legend but history. Magic is real.

Picking up the book I blew the dust off it. Faded letters that were once golden paint. 'The legend of King Arthur' it read. It was the first book I ever read. Yes, I'm very smart. I wouldn't be in the honor role if I wasn't smart.

"Athena be careful with that book. It's as old as the legend it's self!" My mom yelled form her room. 'Damit, how could she know I was in the attic' I thought. I was in the attic looking for it. I sat down on a box of Christmas decorations and I opened the book. I loved the story! My favorite character was merlin. He was a servant boy with a secret of magic and Arthur's best pal. (A/n: the tv show is how the story is written down in the story here) "Athena Emrys get down from there and be careful with the book" my dad said. They always want me to be careful with it.

I took the book, climes down the ladder and plopped into my bed. I picked a random page and started to read. This was were Merlin fist met the great dragon. I read and I heard something out side. I opened my window of my room. It was at the side of my bed. I looked to see what the noise was. It sounded like wings of a bird, but it was stronger. I closed my window and continued reading.


	2. The Letter and Spells

Athena's POV: it was night time around 10 when I finished the precious family book. I closed the book and laid on my bed. The book on my desk. I couldn't sleep and I just got up and read the book again. I saw something on the back of the front cover. It was what looked like a place to keep something. I took a nail filer I had and didn't think what my parents would say. I just cut the back of the front cover and I found a letter. It read 'whoever finds this is my descendent. A descendent of a powerful warlock. Merlin is my name, I'm called Emrys sometimes. Only by my enemies. If you are reading this, you have to learn magic fast. You were born with it. You have the same destny as I did with King Arthur. But you have to protect his descendent. You must stop the descendants of Mordred and the descendants of Morgana. You protect Arthur's descendant because they will be the future king or queen of Camelot. I was told by the Great dragon that it's your destine. I've wrote a few spells down for you to practice. I made a wand for you. I hope your magic will be as good as mine ever was.

-love, Merlin Emrys

- Inguis (fire)

-Aqua (water)

-Lumos (light)

-fulgetrum (lighting)

- ps. You should of heard the great dragons wings earlier today.'

I sat there astounded, and shocked. I picked up this wooden 'wand'. It had a lions head carved into it. I heard my parents snores and knew if this was real I had to use these spells in the woods behind our house.


	3. The great Dragon in a dream

Athena POV (for the whole story): I grabbed a purse that I had food and money in it. It was my school back pack and I put granola bars in in once a week. I placed the wand in on of the main pockets. Carful put the wrinkled yellow sheet of paper that was the letter in my back pocket. I didn't change into PJs while reading the book. I out my red bandana around my neck and a leather jacket on. Grabbed the flashlight on my desk, I kept it incase of a black out and needed a light to usefor studding. I turned my rooms lights off and opens my window. 'What will I do if my parents find out? Lie' I thought tuing my black hair in a pony tAil after jumping out of my window. I sprinted for the forest with out a care. Once I was out if sight I tried to turn on my flashlight. The battery was dead. 'Great I'm out in the wood during a full moon. Your flashlight is dead and this might be a trick!' I thought. I remebered one of the spells for light. It was a harry potter one.

Taking the wand out I whispered "Lumos" and light came from the tip of the wand. I did have magic!

Then there was flapping of giant wings from after dinner. It was when I opened the book. Then a old voice spoke. "Ah, hello young sorceress. I see you found the wand merlin carved for you. He is an amazing warlock" a wise voice spoke. I turned to see a flying dragon. When I landed the ground shook like an earthquake for a moment. "Who are you?" I said scared

"I am the great dragon, you've heard of me from the old book your family has had for a long time. It was written by merlin himself! " the dragon said. He stuck his head towards me.

"Your real! I mean your from a book, how are you alive?"

"That young sorceress is not a book about a fantasy, but a book about history!" He said sternly. He looked like the great dragon in the painting in the book.

"Wait, my mom said we had the book in my family since the legend was told! It's history so merlin was real and so is magic! That means if that spell with light I just did was real, and that I'm desendents from merlin. You said merlin wrote the book. You used present tense when you first talked about merlin!" I said amazed. My favorite story was history!

"your are correct! Merlin is still alive, he actully still looks when he was in his youth. If I didn't know you or merlin, but saw you two, I would think your siblings. Your are just 16 and that the age Merlin and Arthur fist met. Also, You will not be teaching your self magic, Merli will. He has done it with your mother, your grandfather and birt great granmother. Your grand father had to be adopted because his mother couldn't keep him. He had to be protected and away from Morgana and Mordred. They however are alive." the great dragon said laying down in front of me. He actully didn't have bad breath like people use to believe. It smelled of mint. Sorry got distracted I have ADHD.

"Where Is merlin know and do I have to fight against the 2 triators of Camelot?" I asked. I actully was untested and sat down woth the dragon.

"Soon you will fight them. for Meelin, he will be in this area tomorrow night to teach you. im afriad are time is up! You've actully been dreaming but this conversation is real. You did find the letter and wand. Meet merlin here tomorrow night afree dinner!" The dragon said. He blew his breath towards me.

I woke on my desk. The letter and wand in my hand and the book as my pillow. It was 6:55.

'Crap! I hAbe to clean everything up before my parents wake up, or I'm dead!' I thought. i glued the secret area up with a glue stick. I put the wand and letter in my pillow case. And hopped in PJs and 'slept' until I heard my parents wake.


	4. Mom, breakfast, and wooden swords

I walked to the kitchen when I heard my parents get out of bed. I was hungry and I would need energy for tonight. It was the night I would learn magic from the most powerful warlock that ever walked the earth, and I was related to him!

"Athena I know you spoke to Kilgharrah last night in a dream" my mother said once I grabbed a bowl for cereal. 'Uh, oh! I'm in trouble if she finds what I did to the book! I might have to make a fence in the back yard, like what dad did when he got into a fight in the roof of his house and chiped a tooth. His parents were so acrylic at him, the whole summer the could only make the fence.' I imagined. Yep, my dad did that when he was 13.

"Ok, you know I'm going tonight into the woods to learn magic from merlin. I want to learn magic. I knew a few spells from the letter" I spoke and 'crap the letter! She'll find out I dammed the book!'

"I know about the book and letter too. My side of the family has magic." She spoke sternly. "You actull know that your 16. You will have to quit school for learning magic. No buts" she said turning to the pantry.

'No more school! She can't… yeas she can she's you mom! Be happy. You were going to skip the last 2 grades because your the smartness there.' Thinking

My mom went into the pantry and came out with wooden swords. "We're going to learn swords play before you learn magic. This could save your life if your magic doesn't work. I'll turn yours into steel when you leave tonight. Your going to camp int he woods till fall, then your destny with Arthur's descendant will begin. I found the note when you left the room. You always use the barthroom when you wake up so it was pretty quick and easy." My mother said "eat, get dressed, and come out back for swords play" she left the kitchen.

I are quickly.


End file.
